


Midnight Favor

by Classestnine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classestnine/pseuds/Classestnine
Summary: A small favor, and an act of goodwill, sends Sakura's once simple life into a spiral of complication. All thanks to those silver eyes.(Disclaimer. This is fanfiction. I do not own the story or the characters. This is a redone version of a very old story I started and never finished because I was unhappy with it. This will be the way it should have been.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Turning point

Sakura looked through the texts fervently, changing pages quickly as she absorbed the information. She had always had a rather good memory, one that was praised through her academy days. She was thanking now whatever God was out there for it as she read through the exam. As she got to the last page she set the booklet down and rubbed her temples in frustration. The pinkette was annoyed with her Silver haired sensei who, rather forcibly, made her sign up for the Jounin exams. Leaning back into her chair with a sigh, the girl contemplated how much she was going to make him pay for this. She had been a Chunin since she was fourteen and apparently according to Kakashi Hatake that was too long. 

Sakura however had no idea why she couldn’t just live life easily enough where she was at. She was already the head of the hospital and directly under the Godaimes instruction and favor. A small pout graced her porcelain skin and she crossed her arms over her chest. She was never one to strive for recognition or glory. Sasuke was back in the village on probation and watched. Naruto was well on his way to becoming the next Hokage. Orochimaru was defeated and there hadn’t even been sightings of the Akatsuki since Naruto defeated Pain. _So why exactly was this such a big rush?_ She huffed and rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance. _Stupid old man._ She mused, not being able to help the fondness behind her thoughts, even with how annoyed she was. Being startled from her thoughts with a tap at her window she jumped slightly. Going over to her window she blinked in surprise at the small dog that stood on her balcony. 

“Pakkun?” _What was Kakashi’s ninken doing here?_ The small dog huffed indignantly and almost rolled his eyes, turning and looking back at her when she hadn’t yet moved. 

“Follow, Sakura-chan, this means follow.” Sakura rolled her eyes at the dogs insistence before she sighed. 

“Give me a moment to get changed.” Closing her window, she turned and pulled on a pale pink skirt that draped just above her knees. Matching it with a teal green shirt and a pain of tan boots. Grabbing her pouch just in case and strapping it to her waist. Sakura opened the window and followed Pakkun across the village toward the streets that were lit with bright lights and scattered with bustling bars. “Where are we going?”

“Be patient girl.” She rolled her eyes at his huff of superiority. _So bossy for such a small dog._ He walked into one of the bars, Sakura awkwardly following as the man outside, most likely was supposed to be watching the door, flirted with a barely dressed woman. She always got slightly nervous walking into these places when it was clear she didn’t belong. 

“Pakku-” Before she could ask once again, what was going on, she saw a familiar head of silver hair. Cocking her head before a scowl came to her lips as she looked the man over. The usually, almost dignified Kakashi, was currently leaning in his chair with his top half sprawled across the bar. “You brought me here, for this?” She asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Pakkun nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and before she could say anything he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Growling, she glared at the spot that he used to be like she was trying to melt the floorboards. Huffing and running a hand through her hair she finally relented and rifled through Kakashi’s pockets trying to find some money to pay his tab. When she couldn’t find any money on his person she grabbed her own wallet from her pouch and paid for him. It seemed the copy-ninja was the source of all of her grievances lately. She then proceeded to scoop him up in her arms and throw him over her shoulder. Walking out of the bar with him like she was holding a sack of potatoes. Making her way toward his apartment with a sigh. “When this is all over, you owe me big time Hatake.” She managed to make it to his apartment with little trouble. Getting up the steps and trying to find his keys, fishing them out of his back pocket before she opened the door. Almost falling backwards when she was met with eight slobbering kanines. “Guys, you gotta move or I’m just dropping him off here.” The larger of the dogs, Bull, sniffed at his feet and huffed. 

“He’s dead drunk again.”

“Fourth time this month.” Shiba added with a tone of sadness.

“Thank you Sakura-chan, he’s been doing this a lot lately and we knew Bull was the only one capable of carrying him alone, and Bull said that if he did this again Bull would just leave him.” Pakkun spoke as he walked into the room from the kitchen. Bull huffed,

“I was just trying to get him to stop, I didn’t really mean I would leave him.” He trailed off sadly. A concerned frown came to Sakura’s lips. 

“He, he’s been doing this a lot lately?” She walked toward his bedroom. “What’s going on, is something wrong?” The ninken stayed silent, all seeming to be shifting around for a long moment before Bull spoke. 

“Last month would have been his fathers birthday, he went to honour his grave and found it had been, vandalized.” A spike of anger went through Sakura as she laid Kakashi down on his bed. Frowning and turning to the ninken. 

“Did you find the person that did it?” They nodded. 

“We did,” Akino began before looking at the ground, “I wish we had not.” 

“What,” She glanced at Kakashi’s sleeping face, or what part of it she could see with his mask still off. “What happened?” 

“They were an older civilian of Konoha, they refused to apologize and insulted Kakashi until we forced Kakashi to go back home.” Akino looked down almost ashamed before Bisuke continued where he left off.

“After that he just got really sad.” 

“Kept going out to get drunk and we’ve had to drag him back three times because he couldn’t get back himself.” Bull finished with a huff as he laid down next to Kakashi’s bed. Sakura sighed and stepped to Kakashi, pulling his shoes off before she set them aside. Looking him over to see how else she could make him comfortable. Her eyes trailing over how almost delicate his face looked as he slept. Even with the scar over his usually covered eye, his skin was almost flawless. She found herself taking in the blue shirt that hugged him tighter than any other clothes she had seen on him. Casual pants switched for the baggy ones he usually wore. Leaning down slightly, her hand going to his face. Fingertips gently trailing along the bare skin of his forehead and the top of his cheek. After a moment she pulled back like she had been burned, her cheeks flushing the color of her hair. _What am I doing?!_ Shaking her head she took a breath, ignoring the strange looked from his ninken. Grabbing a blanket Sakura covered Kakashi, tucking him in so it didn’t slide off of him during the night. Getting everything set, leaving a glass of water by his bed with a pill to take for the hangover, she walked toward the door. 

“Make sure he drinks that water tomorrow, and if he wakes up before noon, make him go back to sleep, or he’ll be throwing up.”

“Thank you Sakura-”  
“Wait, I’ll walk you back.” Bull interrupted Pakkun as he trotted over to her. She debated for a moment of whether she wanted to argue, but decided against it since it was already so late and Bull was more stubborn than she could be. Nodding in thanks she walked out the door locking it after her and walking down the stairs and toward her house. It was a relatively silent walk back before Bull spoke again. “Thank you for picking him up, Sakura.” Nudged her leg with his head in thanks. She smiled and patted his head as his tail wagged. 

“Of course, if either of you ever need me, I’m here.” He walked closer to her before he sighed. 

“Could I ask a favor of you?” She cocked her head but nodded, “could you look after him?” He asked and looked down. “He’s having a rough time, he’ll never ask for help and there’s only so much we can do, he’ll listen to you better than he ever will to us.” She looked at him for a moment before she stopped walking. Crouching down in front of him, she lifted his face and smiled. 

“I’ll do everything I can to help Kakashi-sensei, you have my word on that.” After a beat of silence Bull licked her face happily and wagged his tail excitedly. Laughter left her lips as she tried to ward off the now ecstatic dog. Bull walked her the rest of the way home, happily trotting next to her until they got to her door. She pet his head and waved goodnight before she went back into her house. Trying to quietly get to her room as her parents talked in the kitchen. Even being seventeen, and a ninja, her parents still very much thought that she was a child that needed protection. They suggested a curfew, which she tried to follow to appease them. However between late shifts at the hospital, helping Tsunade, or going on missions she rarely was able to follow it. Getting to her room with little problem she plopped onto her bed with a sigh and looked up at the ceiling in thought. 

_Kakashi has been going through all of this... and I haven’t even noticed? What kind of a friend am I?_ Sighing, she closed her eyes, thinking of her silver eyes and the soft touch of his skin. Being forced out of those thoughts with a blush on her face as she tried to clear her head. She had always thought Kakashi was rather handsome, strange and infuriating but handsome nonetheless. That however did not mean that she closed her eyes and thought about his piercing silver eyes that shone with such intensity- Pushing herself out of bed she groaned in frustration and embarrassment. 

“What are you doing Haruno, he's your former teacher!” She screeched. 

“Sakura, you alright sweetheart?” Her face still flush with embarrassment, she nodded. 

“I’m fine, sorry to disturb you!” She shouted downstairs before she closed her door. Changing into pj’s before she turned out her light and got in bed, falling asleep and dreaming of those silver eyes. 

There was a groan echoing through the empty apartment that next morning. Kakashi tried to push himself up as his head pounded and he felt the underlying symptoms of a hangover. Nausea creeped up with every passing second before there was a wet nose on his cheek. A sigh left his lips and he reached up pulling down his mask so it hung around his neck. Blinking away the blurriness of the morning he cocked his head when he saw the glass on the bedside table. Scooting to the edge of the bed he reached over grabbing it, seeing a small note and a pill next to it. He grabbed the pill without much thought, taking it with the water he was surprised how sudden the relief was. The silver haired ninja grabbed the note and absentmindedly read through it before he tensed and groaned. 

_Guess I owe a student of mine a favor._

Begrudgingly, Kakashi got ready for the day. Pulling on some clothes and putting his wallet in his pouch. Kakashi dawned his favorite orange clad book and made his way toward Sakura’s house. It was a brisk autumn morning as he walked through the village. Civilians putting up their shops for the day as the children hurried to school or to the ninja academy. It was nearly eight by the time he made it to Sakura’s doorstep. He decided surprisingly he would actually use this door this time instead of going up to the balcony. Knocking on the door and waiting for it to open. He raised his eyes from his book once the door opened and paused before he greeted Sakura’s father with a crease of his eye. 

“Is Sakura-”

“No,” Kizashi glared at him sternly. “What do you want Hatake?” Kakashi held in the sigh and smiled at him. 

“I owe her some breakfast for helping me last night, Just wondering if she was awake yet.” Kizashi’s frown deepened and his glare intensified. 

“And what exactly did she do to _help_ you last night?” Kakashi cocked his head, betraying the perfect mask of innocence. 

“She walked my dogs while I was busy, what did you think I meant?” Her father grumbled before he went to speak again only to be interrupted when Sakura came to the door. 

“Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing up so early?” Sakura seemed to have just woken up. Her hair still wet from a shower as she ran her chakra infused hands along it to dry. 

“Just wanted to offer my former student some breakfast.” Sakura looked surprised and slightly suspicious as she nodded slowly. 

“You... woke up, at eight am, when you rarely get up before noon, to offer me breakfast, which you never do either?” Her tone was skeptical as she finished drying her hair. He nodded with a crease of his eye. 

“Now Sakura-chan you’re making it seem like I’m trying to trick you into something.” Her father bristled and went to speak before Sakura shooed him back into the house, stepping outside and closing the door. 

“Now that you mention it, what is your real reason for doing this?” She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a delicate brow. He waved her seriousness off. 

“Ma, Sakura-chan you’re treating me too harshly, I just wanted to apologize for last night. Getting me home, I think it’s clear that I owe you that much right?” She pursed her lips and her hands came to rest on her hips. 

“Hmm, I guess, where to then?” Kakashi smiled and turned, starting to walk toward the busier part of the village. 

“I know a few good places.” She rolled her eyes and followed after him. 

“Of course you do. Lead the way, _Hatake._ ” She mimicked her fathers tone sarcastically and Kakashi huffed. 

“I have been nothing but a perfect angle to your parents and they still hate me.” He was almost pouting which filled Sakura with a small amount of satisfaction. 

“Maybe it has something to do with teaching their only daughter how to kill and dismember people?” He huffed. 

“Tsunade taught you more about that then I ever did.” She snorted indignantly but shrugged. 

“Well maybe that is true. But she’s the Hokage so they need someone else to blame.” He huffed and continued to do his equivalent of a pout. 

“How could you be so mean to your darling sensei? Where did that starry eyed genin go?” She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

“She disappeared the first time I killed a rogue ninja with a chakra infused punch and blew his head clean off his shoulders.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“You could at least pretend, for my own sanity.” Another snort came and she looked at him. Eyes sparkling with mischief before he started talking. 

“Oh Kakashi-sensei, I’m so sorry you’re feeling like such a wrongfully accused victim, how ever can I help?” She fluttered her lashes and tried accentuating all the innocence she could muster in her tone. Kakashi had to stop himself from freezing when the tone she was trying to portray fell flat, and instead, was a coo. Much like that of the women that approached him during his night in bars. She had linked her hands behind her back and leaned forward the slightest bit. Looking up at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes. Kakashi for the first time was looking at Sakura like she was a woman, and not the student he had trained since she was a genin. He swallowed, using all of his ninja training to hide the minute widening of his eyes and the sudden stiffness in his shoulders. Instead shrugging the tenseness off with the crease of his eyes and the waving off of his hand. 

“Ma Sakura-chan, sarcasm isn’t a becoming trait.” She scoffed with a roll of her eyes and straightened. 

“I blame my sensei for my temperament.” At that comment he smiled softly and rolled his eyes. Taking her to a small tea shop near the civilian side of the district. There were only a few tables inside, one of them being occupied by an older man and woman. Sakura scanned the shop with a small smile as she followed Kakashi inside. She always knew he was somewhat of a recluse, so coming to a nearly abandoned looking tea shop didn’t surprise her. 

“Hatake-san!” A beautiful brunette walked out of the back room. A bright smile adorned her beautifully tanned features. Hair spilling over her shoulders and resting on the right side of her ample chest. She strode over to him the perfect picture of grace and beauty. Sakura felt something budding from deep in her chest, but she refused to believe it was what it felt like. After all, even looking at how she wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned into him fully. Why would she have any reason to feel jealous because of her? 

“Miraki-chan,” Kakashi creased his eye and inclined his head the slightest bit. “Table for two please?” Miraki nodded before a small frown came to her lips when she looked at Sakura. Covering it quickly she strained a smile at the pinkette before she pulled back from Kakashi and grabbed a menu. 

“Of course, right this way.” The bitterness underlying her tone was one Sakura hadn’t missed. She followed Kakashi and the woman to a table in the corner of the room. “Your usual table. I’ll bring you your tea Hatake-san.” He nodded and creased his eye in a smile. 

“Thank you Miraki-chan.” She smiled and rolled her eyes before she went back into the back room. 

“She was... pretty.” Kakashi cocked his head at Sakura’s tone before he shrugged. 

“She’s the owner's daughter, so she works here often.” Sakura nodded. They sat in a slightly awkward silence before Sakura got uncomfortable with it and began a conversation. 

“So are you actually paying for this meal or are you going to suddenly disappear when she comes back with the check?” He had the gall to look offended. 

“Sakura-chan, I offer you breakfast and you act like I’m trying to get a free meal off of you.” At Sakura's unimpressed look, rolled his eyes. “Such a skeptic, Sakura-chan.” She shrugged and decided what she was going to get. The meal was partly awkward and partly annoying for a reason Sakura wouldn’t admit. Miraki kept flirting obviously and batting her eyelashes as Kakashi and glaring at her. Sakura was fairly sure her tea was spat in so that didn’t help her ever souring mood. After a long meal which he actually paid for Sakura grabbed Kakashi’s arm as Miraki continued to flirt with him. Pulling him out the door with an annoyed huff as she started walking down the street. 

“Um... Sakura?” She huffed in annoyance. 

“What, _Hatake-san._ ” She spat the word out sarcastically and he frowned. 

“Where are we going?” He decided to ignore the annoyed tone for now. She paused for a moment and frowned thoughtfully before she shrugged and continued walking, her grip never leaving his arm. 

“I have a few errands to run.” He nodded slowly and continued to let himself be dragged through the village. 

“And I am being forced to come, why?” Her shoulders shrugged before her grip trailed down to comfortably fit her hand around his. 

“Because I would enjoy the company, despite it being yours.” She glanced back at him with a small smile on her lips. Realizing that he really didn’t have a choice, and that she knew where he lived. Kakashi decided to go along with it, and chose not to mention her hand holding his. Instead focusing on the soft skin of her hand, he could feel the callouses from use. The scars along her knuckles, her chipped nails, the lines of her palms. Getting lost in thought as he felt the warmth of her hand. His instincts being the only thing having saved him from the green monstrosity running at him with overflowing excitement. He sidestepped Guy as he was about to get crushed in a hug. Glancing at him as he moved slightly closer to Sakura. 

“Yo, Kakashi! My eternal rival!” The louds noise caught the attention of most people around them. “Let’s have a-” Guy stopped when he saw Sakura and went to talk again with a smile before his eyes landed on their linked hands. Kakashi frowned under his mask when the green demon smirked at him and put his finger and thumb under his chin in an almost suggestive manner. “Sakura-chan, Kakashi, plans today?” Kakashi looked away with an annoyed sigh and Sakura nodded. 

“I’m forcing him to run errands with me Guy-san.” He hummed and smirked once more at Kakashi before he nodded. 

“I’ll leave you to it then~” He said in an almost song like manner before he turned and waved walking down the street. Kakashi wondered for a moment if he should take Sakura around with him everytime he had to do anything. It certainly got Guy away quickly, even if the possible consequences of that were annoying to think about. Sakura cocked her head in slight confusion and looked at Kakashi. 

“What was that about?” Her brows pinching together the slightest bit as she looked at him, the perfect portrayal of innocence on her face. Kakashi wondered for a moment, how this girl, no, woman, who had killed people with her bare hands and knew how to rip a body apart in over a hundred different ways, could be so innocent. He just creased his eye in a smile and waved off her concern. 

“That's just Guy being himself, nothing to worry about Sakura-chan.” She shrugged after a moment and continued to drag him around. Toward the end of her errand running, Kakashi was carrying three of her bags. She had let go of his hand numerous times to pay, but once her hand was free she had grabbed his again. Kakashi was sure it was so she could make sure he didn’t run away, but was positive he would be hearing about this the next morning. They had passed multiple jounin and chunin he knew, they had given him weird or surprised looks and he couldn’t bring himself to explain to Sakura why. Kakashi glanced over to a familiar store and smiled, without really thinking he began pulling Sakura toward the entrance. Sakura tried to plant her feet on the ground and stop them once she saw the sign to the building. When her efforts remained unnoticed by her teacher she practically screeched. 

“Kakashi!” She hissed out in embarrassment. “I am _not_ going in there.” He paused and looked down at her before he looked at the shop and shrugged. 

“We’ve gone to all of your stores Sakura-chan,” he smiled down at her, an almost mischievous look in his eye. “It’s only fair.” Her face slowly became crimson and she sputtered as he pulled her inside. After a moment of not knowing where to look she just looked down at her feet refusing to look up. Kakashi was slightly amused as he looked at his flustered student. He would blame that on the fact that he stepped closer to her, his hand on hers leaving to wrap slowly around her waist. “Sakura-chan. No need to be so embarrassed.” She seemed not to notice the arm around her waist as her head snapped up to him and she glared. Her eyes immediately went back to the ground when she saw the cover of a book, a mostly naked man on the front of it. A deep chuckled vibrated through his chest and she froze before she noticed the arm around her waist. Instead of doing what she would normally do, what she should have done, she leaned further into his grip. Enjoying the warmth around her and the safety of his arm she took a breath trying to calm her wildly beating heart. 

He guided her around the store enjoying the way her cheeks reddened when he would pick up a lewd book and page through it. She was so flustered, _adorable_ , Kakashi thought. He looked down at her as she almost burrowed against his chest trying to hide herself. Being taken out of his enjoyment when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Kakashi, picking out a new book of mine?” Kakashi looked up and smiled slightly before he shrugged. 

“I’ve already got them all, mostly I’m just looking.” Jiraiya smirked when he saw the pink hair and the pale hand gripping Kakashi’s vest. 

“And who’s this beautiful woman beside you?” Sakura’s head snapped up and she flushed more. 

“Jiraiya-sama I-I didn’t notice you I...” She stumbled over her words in embarrassment. Jiraiya blinked in surprise when he realized who was on Kakashi’s arm, browsing porn with him. 

“Sakura-chan, I didn’t expect you to be in a place like this,” He glanced at Kakashi in confusion. “With Kakashi.” She shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to be,” She insisted. “I dragged him around shopping and now he’s doing the same and-” She cut off and flushed more looking down. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi in slight amusement before he nodded and smiled. 

“Oh of course. Kakashi’s being mean, I understand, you could always come with me, I have a few places I’d love to-” He cut off when Kakashi visibly tightened his grip around the pinkette and was almost glaring at him. Cocking his head before a bright smile replaced the confusion. “Right, well, lovely to see you Sakura-chan, Kakashi, I’ve suddenly gotten some great inspiration for a new novel.” His smirk didn’t escape Kakashi’s notice, but he chose to leave it for another time. Looking down at Sakura and shifting slightly. He leaned down and his voice softened. 

“Would you like to leave, Sakura?” She blinked and looked up into his concerned eye. Melting into him with the warmth of his voice as he looked at her with such care. 

“I... It’s, fine,” She looked down in embarrassment, “I dragged you around all day, like you said, it’s only fair.” He smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.” Walking around with her for a moment more, he was almost sad when he had to let go of her so he could pay for his new books. Once they were walking back onto the street Kakashi noticed that it had gotten very silent between them again. Though he was never one to start a conversation so he chose to remain silent. After a moment Sakura sighed and shifted. 

“Thank you for shopping with me today,” She began, “With Ino being engaged to Sai and, Naruto and Sasuke being.... Well, them. I haven’t really had anyone to spend time with lately besides my parents... so this was nice.” They made it to her doorstep and she smiled at him. “Have a good night Kakashi.” The familiarity in the way she said his name, and the warm smile on her face as she said it made a warm feeling come to his chest. He was about to speak when she kissed his cheek and he tensed up slightly because of the sudden contact. Before he could even say goodnight she was back into her house. He was left standing there outside the gate, still feeling the warmth of her lips on his cheek. 


	2. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I was working a retail job during the Christmas season and was unable to write anything. I hope you enjoy and that everyone had a happy holiday!

Through the next few days Sakura had taken it upon herself to check in on Kakashi. Taking him around town with her a few more times and treating him to lunch or dinner. She was almost blissfully unaware of the attention she began to get from many of the older villagers. Going to one of her normal shops and looking at the herbs and spices along the racks trying to decide what she was going to get. Glancing up when a woman came to stand beside her. She was tall with beautiful ebony hair and sea foam green eyes. When the woman turned to look at her, resting a hand on her hip. Sakura paused and looked to her, head cocking slightly. 

“Can,” Seeing the woman's piercing eyes looking at her hatefully, “I help you?” Sakura finished with an arched brow. 

“You’re not much to look at.” Sakura blinked slowly and frowned in confusion before she looked at the woman like she was waiting for an explanation for the sudden comment. “Why on earth would he be seen anywhere with someone like you. Your clothes are hideous and that horrid  _ pink  _ hair.” Sakura had no idea why this woman was suddenly insulting her but at the comment about her hair, her brow twitched in annoyance.

“What do you want exactly?” She bit out as she tried to remain calm.  _ Remember all of your anger management lessons Sakura. Do not punch this civilian.  _

“What did you do to catch his eye? Pay him?” Sakura was even more confused now. 

“I don’t even know who this ‘he’ you’re talking about is-”

“Oh so you go around with multiple men then? So you’re just a common whor-”

“Kirei,” They both looked toward the harsh voice and Sakura felt herself relax at seeing Kakashi. “Don’t finish that sentence.” He creased his eye in an almost threatening smile.

“K-Kakashi-kun I was just talking to-”

“I heard the conversation.” He interrupted her stuttering as he came to stand close to Sakura. Kirei paled the slightest bit and shifted on her feet. 

“I was just-”

“You can leave.” She stepped forward almost pushing her breasts out of the top of her dress as she looked at him with desperate eyes.

“Kakashi, you don’t really want me to leave, I know she’s probably done something to make you want to be near her but I can do more for you than-”

“Kirei,” He began, with a tone that sent shivers of fear down even Sakura’s spine. “Leave.” The woman didn’t seem to want to argue anymore and she turned on her heels and left in a huff. Sakura shifted and looked up at Kakashi.

“What,” She trailed off slightly looking down in thought before she looked back up at him. “What was that about?” Kakashi almost ignored her question as he turned away. Looking back down at her he smiled and shook his head.

“A misunderstanding Sakura-chan. I’m sorry you got pulled into the middle of it.” She shifted and shook her head.

“It’s fine,” Trailing off again before she glanced up at him. “Are you busy?” He shook his head. “Would you like to keep me company while I shop?” He creased his eyes in a smile that made Sakura relax again and he nodded. A smile came to Sakura’s pink lips and she continued with her shopping. Getting into a familiar rhythm as Kakashi took out his book and began to read as Sakura browsed. There was hardly ever conversation between them unless they were having a meal. Though the comfortable atmosphere that his presence provided made her happy as she shopped. After a moment of shopping in that stall she moved onto another shop. Getting a few plants for the hospital so she could make some more medicines before she paused at a shop window and smiled. Looking at the trinket on display she mentally counted the amount of money she had left before she nodded. Going inside and grabbing the metal trinket, silver engravings swirling through it making it look like a bird on the inside. 

“Oh Homura will love this.” Going to the counter and taking out her money for it. Kakashi’s ears perked at the familiar name and he frowned. 

_ Homura... co-worker. Male.  _ After the realization Kakashi’s frown deepened and he leaned over Sakura’s shoulder peering at the metal bird attached to a silver chain. 

“Ne Sakura-chan, who’s that for?” She looked back at him and smiled. 

“It’s for a friend of mine. His birthday is coming up soon and he’s been a huge help at the hospital so I wanted to get him something to show my appreciation.” He nodded. 

“Just a friend?” Sakura cocked her head in slight confusion at Kakashi’s tone. 

“Yeah, just a friend. Why?” He shrugged. 

“Just curious, haven’t seen you that excited about a boy since Sasuke.” Sakura flushed and shook her head. 

“N-no it’s nothing like that, he’s just a good friend of mine and he wouldn’t-”

“Here's you change ma’am.” Sakura turned back to the cashier and smiled nodding. 

“Thank you.” Putting it in with the rest of her things before she turned and walked out the door. She sighed as she continued down the street and shook her head one more time. “He’s a friend, and I’m no longer a child that develops stupid crushes on boys that never give me a second look.” By the end of the sentence she had a small frown on her lips and a slight twitch of annoyance on her brow. Huffing in irritation before she shook her head again, as if to rid herself of the stray thoughts. “Homura is a friend of mine.” Kakashi nodded, though being thoroughly unconvinced. 

“Right,” He said with a small hum of mock agreement. Trying not to think about how the idea of Sakura being interested in someone didn’t sit right with him. Or more importantly the idea of that someone not being him. Squishing that train of thought and shoving it to the far reaches of his mind as he tried to think rationally. “The Jounin exams are in a month, have you begun preparing?” Grumbling, the pinkette sent a small glare his way. 

“Yes,” She began with an indignant huff. “I have, I still don’t know why you think this is so necessary.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Your intelligence could rival a Nara’s Sakura, as could your laziness.” She whipped her head around and glared at him. 

“What?” He shrugged. 

“You’re in a comfortable place right now, ne Sakura?” Ignoring the fact that he had not used the honorific, her frown deepened. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kakashi knew he was dangerously close to one of Sakura’s outbursts. Though something in the way that she placed her hand on her hip, shifting her legs into a slight tilt. The way that her face flushed red in annoyance and the fire between her emerald eyes blazed. He was far too distracted to stop talking, so Kakashi shrugged, the perfect picture of indifference. 

“You're the head of the hospital, student to the Godaime, have more clearance than most of the ninja even the ones that outrank you. Access to all of the information you could think of, you’re good at what you do. You’re comfortable at what you do, so you’ve settled into that place not realizing you’re only seventeen. You have many years to grow and strive for more, yet you’ve sat yourself in a place, where you never have to do anything new or different. You have a routine that you stick to on the dot every week. You work hard yes, but you’ve worked hard to put yourself in a place where the work you now do is so familiar that,” He shrugged and looked slightly up toward the sky. “You’re not growing or learning anything new, and you don’t have to work for anything further, just  _ enough  _ work to get you there and keep you there. Strategic laziness.” By the end of his explanation Sakura was fuming, but considering she hadn’t tried to hit him yet, she probably knew that he was correct. Her mouth opened a few times to say something but words never came out. Huffing and glaring at him in annoyance before she turned angrily and continued her walk. Most of her errands were done silently after that talk, Kakashi still trailing behind as she shopped. When they were just walking down the street as the sun began to set, Sakura let out a tired sigh.

“I’m not going to pass.” He paused and looked up from his book as the defeated whisper left her lips. Frowning when he registered the words and stepping closer to her, looking down at her as she glanced at him. Sakura shifted at his gaze, looking further down before she sighed. “Yes.... part of the reason I haven’t risen through the ranks is because I’m comfortable where I’m at,” Trailing off before she looked up at the sky as it was splashed with a cacophony of color. “But it’s also because I know it’s the only thing I’m good at,” Kakashi held back the urge to smack on on the back of the head, instead letting her finish her thought process. “And don’t disagree, the only thing I’ve ever been good at since the academy, was booksmarts and good chakra control. Jounin go out into the field more often than I ever do, it’s a pace I wouldn’t be able to keep up with. I’m a useless teammate, all I’m good for is healing-” Kakashi had enough of her speaking down on herself. Stepping in front of her, he gently grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eye. 

“Whoever told you any of that, is clearly ignorant of the very concept of strength. You don’t just have  _ good  _ chakra control. You are in the top 2 percentile. You mastered water walking and tree walking on the first try. It only took you a matter of months what it takes most medic ninja years to master. You are intelligent, you have good judgment and quick thinking. You have every capability to be an amazing leader, and an amazing ninja. Better than most out there, if you pushed yourself, if you tried. Whoever drilled it into your head that you don’t, doesn’t know the first thing about it.” Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes, the beginnings of tears at the edges. Kakashi was never one for many words, she was mostly used to comfortable silences with him. For him to go out of his way and not only disagree with everything she had heard people say about her, but to contradict it in ways that made sense. Ways that her brain could justify the compliments in. 

Her heart warmed, despite old memories shoving insecurities at her. Feeling tears streaming down her cheeks she went to pull away to hide herself. Kakashi stepped forward, almost closing the gap between them. Gently, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. His other hand resting reassuringly on her arm as he wiped her face. Almost melting into the contact she had been starved of for many years. Sakura sighed after she calmed down, looking to the ground as she leaned further into him. 

“Thank you,” Looking up at him hesitantly, “Kakashi.” Leaning up and kissing his cheek before she pulled back and looked to the ground. Kakashi shifted closer to her almost on instinct. Trying not to get trapped in the way the sunset played colors on her pink hair, or how her emerald eyes shone with speck of gold in the light. Her cheeks still flushed red from tears as she leaned her shoulder into his arm. Shaking away the feelings that threatened to consume him. Instead, choosing to shove the feelings of hate for whoever spoke down to her to the forefront of his mind. 

“Who said that to you?” Sakura looked down further and refused to speak, gripping her wrist anxiously. The copyninja almost glowered when he realized that was a scar Sasuke had left on her during his time as a missing ninja. “Recently?” The shifting of her feet gave Kakashi the answer he needed. Gritting his teeth the slightest bit before he used all of his training to remain as aloof as possible. “It’s getting late, I’ll walk you home.” Choosing to ignore the feelings of warmth blooming in her chest when he rested a hand on her head. She knew he was trying to comfort her in the only way he probably really knew how. It wasn’t like the patronizing pats he used to give all of them when they were genin. He just rested his hand on her head, gently running his fingers through her pink locks. Taking in everything about him for the first time in a long time, Sakura melted into the contact. Eyes closing as she felt the warmth of his hand, the comfort he was trying to portray in the gesture. Sighing after a long moment, before she pulled back as he dropped his hand back to his side. Straightening herself out, Sakura smiled gratefully to Kakashi. 

“Thank you,” As they walked back toward Sakura’s house, Sakura swung her shopping bags gently, trying to focus on them and not the thoughts swirling in her head. Stopping once they got to her house, she spoke before she could stop herself. “Stay for dinner?” Looking up at him, equally as surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. Kakashi blinked slowly, registering the question and nodding before he could even question what that meant. Shrugging his shoulders before he pocketed his book. 

“Sure.” Sakura nodded in surprise to his answer before she went to the door and opened it. Noting in relief that her parents didn’t seem to be home. Her father was most likely at a business meeting, her mother out shopping or drinking with her friends. Leading him inside as she took off her shoes. Leaving one bag by the door so she would remember to take it to the hospital the next day. She walked into the kitchen with the other one and went to her fridge. Placing the cold ingredients inside before she left the rest on the counter. 

“I’ll, um, grab you something to drink, then get changed and start on some food,” Pulling her hair into a short pony tail before she turned to him. “What would you like?” He stopped himself from shifting before he shrugged. 

“Do you have any tea?” Sakura smiled and tried to shake away the anxious feelings in her gut. 

“Of course, I have some that I think you’d like, make yourself comfortable in the living area and I’ll have the tea right out.” He made his way to the living room, looking around at the pictures on the walls. Everything in the house looked so neat and proper, then he saw Sakura’s shoes put at the door lazily. Her bag rested against the wall, kunai being set up to sharpen on the coffee table. Smiling softly as he took in all of the little touches that made Sakura herself. Glancing at photos around the living area, before he knew it he had trailed them down the hall and up the stairs. Seeing a door open he cocked his head at the pink sweater on the ground, a trail of clothes littering the floor. The walls lined with bookshelves and every space available taken up by a book or a scroll. 

Glancing around the room, noting that it was very clearly Sakura’s. About to leave when he realized that this was possibly a little weird for him to do before a picture on her desk caught his eye. Pausing and stepping further into the room, picking the frame up from the desk and sighing. Shoulders slouching as he looked over the photo of him and his team from years ago. Naruto beaming at the camera, Sasuke almost refusing to look at it, and his pink haired kunoichi in the middle. Grinning at the camera and holding up her hands in two peace signs. He felt a small smile play on his lips as he looked it over. 

“That’s a good picture.” The voice beside him trailed off with a sigh, causing him to tense when he had just realized she was there. “The good old days, ne Kakashi?” She smiled, almost bitterly at him. He nodded slowly before he set the photograph down. 

“Most of it.” She nodded before she smiled up at him. 

“Now stop snooping around in my room and go down and drink your tea.” He chuckled almost sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck before he nodded. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Before he walked out of her room and back down stairs to the living room. Sitting and reading as he sipped on his tea in the comfort of the living space. Looking up when he heard footsteps at the end of the hall. Refusing to believe that his breath caught when he saw her. Pink locks placed in a more delicate tie, exposing the nape of her pale neck. She wore a tan skirt that hugged her hips but splayed comfortably down past her knees. Accenting a seafoam green shirt that dipped just below her collarbone and hugged her waist. Cocking her head at the silver haired ninja as he continued to stare at her. 

“Kakashi-sensei?” He frowned when the honorific was back, but chose to hide his emotions with the crease of his eyes. 

“I’ve never seen you in something like that Sakura-chan,” Sakura shifted and looked down almost nervously. “It suits you well.” She blinked in surprise, before a small blush came to her cheeks and she smiled. 

“I’ll get started on dinner.” Walking into the kitchen before he could hear her start to pull pans out and open the fridge. There was a small part of his brain, after seeing Sakura’s reactions. That supplied him with the information that he had probably been the only man to be in her room, to pay her compliments that mattered, that weren’t filled with underlying intentions. That part of him was going to get chastised thoroughly, as well as the part of him that held satisfaction in those thoughts. Sighing and shaking his head when he realized her had been staring at the same page for almost half an hour. Still hearing her in the kitchen, Kakashi stood and put his book away. Walking inside and taking a moment to smell the food cooking. He smiled softly before he looked toward Sakura. Seeing her trying desperately to reach something on a top shelf, he rolled his eyes. Stepping over to her without much thought, he reached up and grabbed the small bottle of sake. Setting it down infront of her as he looked down at her. Sakura shifted, almost painfully aware of how close he was to her. She could feel the heat of his chest, hovering near her back. Taking in a sharp breath, before she forced herself to calm down. Grabbing the sake she nodded in embarrassment. 

“Thank you.” She trailed off as she shifted. He creased his eyes in a smile, resting his hand on the counter beside her as he leaned into her space more. 

“Need anything else Sakura?” His tone was almost sultry as he said her name, causing shivers to run down her spine. She gulped and shifted more. 

“I-I no-o.” Stuttering as she spoke and flushing more. He hesitated for a moment, just resting both hands on either side of her as his chest almost touched her back. Taking a breath and looking away the slightest bit before he pulled back. 

“Do you need anymore help with dinner?”  _ Student, this is your student Hatake.  _ He attempted to remind himself as he looked at the red slowly forming behind her ears and on her cheeks. His hand absentmindedly going to her pale pink locks that were tucked up into a pin. Trailing along the ends of her hair before he pulled back quickly and stepped away. 

“I think everythings almost done, I just wanted to add some sake to the broth.” She trailed off as she tried to get control of her emotions.  _ Teacher Sakura, this is your teacher.  _ She turned to look at him as his blazing eyes took her in, trapping her in his gaze. Eyes not daring to break contact as they looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing. 

_ He isn’t my teacher anymore.  _

_ She isn’t my student anymore. _


End file.
